Blue King and his Scarlet Knight
by Natasha Dragonheir
Summary: Knightwalker is trying to become a better person with her friends. The new King is trying to be a successful King that will not ruin his people. Mystogan serves his people and Knightwalker serves the King. Will they learn to love each other or will dark forces tear them apart. Will the Knight protect her King or will the King protect his Knight. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! I hope you have all had a great Christmas and new year! This pairing is also one of my favourites so I hope that you enjoy it. I will try to update once a week so you might want to check up weekly. As always ENJOY!**

Erza Knightwalker was walking down a hallway by herself. She had just finished helping out all the members of Fairy Tail. She groaned in frustration. _From being a renowned Fairy hunter to being demoted to a simple shoulder helping rebuild the city _she thought bitterly. Erza was thinking about her Earthland counter part. She seemed so much better and nicer. Knightwalker smiled as she remembered the last conversation they had. Meeting Erza Scarlet had made Knightwalker want to change.

She came too the end of the hallway and entered through a door on her left. "Hi Knightwalker, took you long enough!" shouted Sugarboy. Since Edolas had been rid of magic Sugarboy, Coco and Hughes had become good friends. "I had things to do" she replied dryly. Sugar boy rolled his eyes and offered her a drink. Erza lifted an eyebrow at the substance. "It was a gift from Mystogan" explained Coco.

Erza nearly crushed the glass but she managed to stay in control. "_Why_?" she asked. She didn't really approve of Edolas' new king. He had too little experience and could easily ruin the country, not to mention he had spent many years in Earthland. However he was the accepted heir to the throne and she could not do anything about it. "Because I thought that you all deserved a small treat" a voice sounded through the doorway.

"Your Majesty" they all bowed. "Please, don't worry about it. I'm not used to all this formality" Mystogan said to them. "Ok" said Coco, "But what do we call you?" she questioned. "Mystogan will be fine" he said to them. There was silence, no one really knew what to do or say.

Mystogan cleared his throat. "I hope that none of you are offended by me demoting you" he said to them. Hughes laughed "Don't worry about it, I mean without magic there isn't that much to the job frowned. Mystogan looked at her, "And, you?" he inquired.

"I do not mind the change Your Majesty" she said emotionlessly. Mystogan chuckled nervously and decided to ignore the fact that she had addressed him as Your Majesty.' The tension in the room grew. "Well, if you excuse me, I have things to attend to" he told them and abruptly left through the door.

Once again there was silence. "Sooo, Knightwalker, I have a feeling that you do not like our new King very much, and he might know that too" Sugar boy stated looking pointedly at her. Erza huffed but other than that remained silent. Coco spoke up"It seems to me, that Mystogan was trying to make friends with you, or try to ease the tension a bit" she informed them.

Everyone glanced at Erza expecting her answer. "What?!" she demanded. "We want to know about what you think about our new king trying to ease the tension" Sugar boy told her. "It is not my place to judge what the king does" she replied cooly. "How has work been, the city looks as though it is almost all fixed" said Coco.

"It has been fine thankyou Coco" replied Erza glad that the topic had changed. Coco smiled at her. "How have you been lately, what are you up to?' Questioned Hughes playfully pinching Coco in the cheek. "Nothing" she sang. "Though I think I have to go back now, sorry" she mumbled and dashed off.

"Well it seems like we all need to go. See you all later" said Sugar boy and they all stood and poured out of the door. Erza decided that she wanted to go to the training room to relieve some stress over the new ways of living. She picked up a staff and began hitting the dummy in front of her giving out small grunts of concentration.

She heard someone else enter the room and turned around. It was Mystogan and he was wearing some light clothing. Erza noticed that the chosen pieces of clothing were to spar In "Hello Mystogan she muttered and bowed her head slightly. "Hi Knightwalker, would you mind if I joined you?" He asked and pointed to the space next to her where another practice dummy was.

He smiled at her, his royal blue hair glinting in the sunlight. Erza turned away and continued to hit the dummy with renewed srength and purpose. They worked until dark neither saying a word to each other. They both found it better that way. Later when it was starting to get dark Erza said "I will be going now". She began to walk off when a voice stopped her.

"Wait Erza, can I ask you a question" he asked. Erza stopped and turned around. "Yes" she said waiting for what he was going to say. He hesitated "Are we ok, are you mad at me?" he asked her. She looked at him and he flushed under her stern gaze. He felt as though he was being mentally scolded like a child. "We are fine" she merely stated. Mystogan didn't like that answer and frowned. "Please tell me what you think, I do not wish to have tension rise when we talk" he pleaded. Erza looked at him and sighed.

"I do not mean offence but it would seem as though you do not know much about ruling. And unlike the civilians I know that Natsu Dragion's counter part from Earth land and you were acting things out" she said and avoided looking at him. Mystogan looked at her and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced at her. "I'm glad that you have been honest with me and I will try my best to be a good king" he replied.

Erza smiled slightly at him and walked off. Mystogan watched her walk off and studied her. She looked alot like Erza Scarlet. The same commanding voice and lovely brown eyes. He looked at her scarlet hair swaying as she walked. It was the same beautiful scarlet hair. Mystogan smiled warmly at his memories of Erza Scarlet. She and Knightwalker were certainly both very strong women and both stood up for what they believed in. _I hope that I turn out to be a good king for you _he thought and waled out.

**I hope that you like it, this is one of my favourite pairings. Please review! Thanyou everyone who reads my stories! If you read and lie then you can **

**FAVOURITE!**

**FOLLOW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Today I just started highschool, I hope it isn't hard.**

**Peace out people!**


	2. Our Problem

**! Hullo! I'm back. I hope that you enjoy the second chapter! By the way, I am such a huge fan of 5SOS, my fav is Luke. Anyway, back to the story.**

Mystogan groaned. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his azure hair. Then he did a small scream of frustration and slammed his hands on the table. Foot steps ran to his room, "Your Majesty! What is the problem!?" Knightwalker shouted and slammed open the doors to the library. In front of her were massive piles of paper. Some of them were stacked neatly in front of her and the others were in messy piles in the centre. There also sat Mystogan groaning, almost pathetically.

Knightwalker arched her eyebrow as he groaned again. He gestured to the piles of paper. "HOW ON EDOLUS AM I MEANT TO SIGN ALL OF THESE PAPERS!" he shouted at her. Knightwalker smiled a little bit. She remembered the old King signing the papers. Their reactions were very different. She remembered when she had come in one day and had seen all of the papers on the table.

_*Flashback*_

_"Knightwalker, come in here!" King Faust told her. Knightwalker walked in and bowed, "Yes your Majesty?" He looked at her evenly. She noticed all of the papers on the desk and stared in amazement. "Sire, if you don't mind me asking. How can you sign all of those?" she asked him. He looked at her again and to her surprise, he answered"Knightwalker, these are for the good of Edolus. It is my duty to sign these" he told her. Knightwalker blinked in surprise but then recomposed her posture. King Faust cleared his throat._

_"Anyway, the reason why I called you in here was that I need you to go on a mission for me" he told her. "Why?" she inquired . "Look at this!" he showed her an important looking document. "Read it" he commanded her. Erza took the paper into her hands and began reading._

**_Dear King Faust,_**

**_My name is Korozuma, Erica. I am writing this letter to inform you that magic is running out drastically because of YOUR uses! Currently in the Kingdom of Edom, magic cannot be used in fear of running out. My Queen, Lilith is very angry. A way must be found to conserve magic at all costs! At the two sides of the dimension, we know that we have decided to never get in each other's business, however, the situation is DRASTIC! Our Kingdom is dieing!_**

**_This is not a warning, it is far past that. This letter is a declaration of WAR! Unless you can find a way to replenish our sources. War will come. Your have two years._**

**_Good luck._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Korozuma, Erica_**

_"What does this mean?" she asked King Faust. "It means, we must find a way to conserve magic at all costs!"_

_*Flashback ends*_

"Erza?" Mystogan asked. She shook her head. There was some rustling and then it stopped suddenly. "What's this?" he asked but Erza wasn't listening. "Who is this Korozuma Eric" he muttered and Erza paused and snatched the document away from him and read it quickly. Mystogan watched her as she paled.

"We never did gather enough magic energy, especially since the exceeds didn't work! 2 years have almost past!" she muttered furiously to herself. Mystogan took the document from her and finished reading it. He paled as well and gasped. "What are we to do!? What does this mean for the kingdom dammit!" he yelled.

"It means, we might have to go to war with the queen Lilith" she stated. Mystogan sprung into action and slammed his fist onto the table. "I refuse to go to war with queen Lilith, I will not endanger my people's lives!" he shouted at her and she took a step back as he radiated a strong auror that seemed to shake the room. "Yes, your majesty. Please forgive me" she stuttered in shock. King Faust had rarely taken such a high auror of authority with _her _before_._

"I will be taking my leave" Erza said and left abruptly leaving Mystogan to his thoughts. As she left she smiled bitterly, "He has changed. I believe that one day, he will make a great king for Edolus" she laughed to herself, "Not that I will ever tell him that.

*Next Day*

"I have called a meeting with all of you to decide what we should do about the queen Lilith, also I do not know much about this other kingdom so if someone will be so kind to inform me" stated Mystogan clearly. He was dressed in a Black coat with gold embroidery. Underneath he wore a simple white shirt and black pants. His blue locks shone in the morning sun.

His advisors shifted uncomfortably, "You see the truth, is no one really know that much about the other kingdom, other then your father that is but he disappeared from the map" one said. Mystogan closed his eyes in frustration and there was a soft murmuring around the table. Someone cleared their throat, "Yes, Sir Arnott" said Mystogan gesturing for the man to continue.

"Well, although it is true that we do not know alot about the kingdom of queen Lilith, there may be a few people who do know about it" he stated. "Really! Who?" he asked. There was ore murmuring, "Enough whispers, tell me now!" he roared, his patience wearing thin. "Yes, sorry your majesty" they coughed. "Well?" he asked rapping his fingers against the wooden table.

"We have reason to believe that Erza Knightwalker, Hughes and Sugar boy would know about this, seeing as the old king often conversed with them" another one said. Mystogan sighed in relief, "Wonderful, I will go and talk to them" he said. "This meeting is adjourned until I get more information" he said. "Yes your majesty, good luck" they all said. "Now, where would they be at this time" he muttered to himself.

*Some where else*

"HA! Good one!" laughed Hughes at the joke. Hughes, Sugar boy and Erza Knightwalker were sitting in a room together. "Have you heard that every 1 out of 3 friends are mentally unstable!" said Sugar boy. Erza smirked, "Well I guess that makes sense. I just can't figure out whether its you or Hughes here!" she said. "You never know Knightwalker!" Sugar boy laughed.

"Sooo, Knightwalker, guess what I heard from one of the guards!" Hughes smirked cheekily. "What?" she asked her eyes narrowing. "Well, it seems as though you and the prince are getting it on, like during last night at his office" he drawled while wiggling his eyebrows. Erza jumped up from her seat and slammed her fist onto the table blushing furiously.

"There is nothing going on between me and that idiotic prince!" she yelled. She wasn't mad about being accused about being in love with the prince, well maybe she was, but what made her most mad was the fact that she was blushing. "I nee some air!" she growled and opened the door. Before she could slam it Sugar boy yelled, "Off to see your royal lover!"

She turned bumped into Mystogan. He was smirking as he observed her blushing face and he had also happened to hear Sugar boy's last statement. "What's this about a royal lover Knightwalker?" he asked while winking at her. Erza blushed scarlet, again, and pushed past him. "None of your business Mystogan!" she called out and stomped off. "Now, back to what I was meant to be doing" he chuckled and rubbed his hands.

***Bows down on hands and knees* I am so sorry for not updating. I was just addicted to this new anime series called "Black Butler" which is AWESOME! I loved the ending, actually the end of it is so sad. I watched everything, seasons 1 and 2 and the OVA episodes. I loved it! Anyway please tell me what you think, both Black Butler and my story. Sorry to have kept you waiting. **

**READ!**

**REVIEW!**

**FAVOURITE!**

**Love you all!**


	3. Edom

**Alrighty, I'm back! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter!**

Mystogan explained the situation to Hughes and Sugar boy. They both looked very troubled. "Well, I'm not sure about this other Kingdom" said Sugar boy. "I don't think Coco would know either. She's too young" added in Hughes. "So, you are saying that the only person who can help me would be Knightwalker!" Mystogan groaned. "Yes, the old king usually confided with her."

_Of all my luck, the person who could help me the most, hates me! _He thought to himself. Sugarboy . Must have seen the miserable look on his face because he spoke up, 'She isn't that bad, just talk to her a bit.'

'Very well, if you are certain ' he replied and walked out of the room. _Now where on edolus did she go? _ He asked himself. He decided to go for a bit of a look around and soon saw a young guard walking along. "You there, have you seen Miss Knightwalker?" he questioned.

The guard looked up and Mystogan noted that they were probably the same age. "You mean the Captain?" he questioned and Mystogan gave him a strange look. "I mean, the ex-captain your majesty" the boy muttered bowing his head in embarrassment of addressing Knightwalker as captain. "Yes, her. Where is she?" Mystogan asked ignoring the fact that Knightwalker was addressed by her _old _title.

"I believe that she is out on the balcony in the west wing My Lord" he muttered and pointed towards the general direction. "Thank you" said Mystogan and he rushed off to the west wing.

After a long day walk down a corridor Mystogan found her out on a balcony sipping wine while over looking the setting sun and the royal gardens. For a moment he was breath taken. She looked beautiful with the setting sun emphasising some golden looking hairs and that wine glass poised delicately in her fingers.

She had not noticed him and she leant on the balcony with her eyes closed. He cleared his throat and she snapped her head around with her hands on the hilt of her sword abandoning the peaceful, serene look she had before. Mystogan once again saw the cold mask she put on around others. Her tensed shoulders relaxed slightly as she recognised who had disturbed her.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty" she said. "Good afternoon Knightwalker, I have a few questions I would like to ask you" he told her. She looked at him and gestured for him to continue. "Not here" he said as the matter he wished to discuss was important and was not for straying ears. Knightwalker seemed to understand as she followed him back into the palace.

They found their way into Mystogan's private office and they sat down. "Yes, what is it that you wish of me to do?" she asked him bluntly. There was a strange tension in the air around them, not cold and awkward but not warm and friendly either. _Perhaps, it is because we both respect each other in some way and are too proud to admit it _Mystogan thought. "Yes, what can you tell me about Edom" he stated getting to the point.

She looked at him watching for anything his expression might give away. It appeared at though he passed the test as she slowly brought out a map from the drawer behind her. "Edom is a separate kingdom to ours. Back when we were still one people there were incredible wars, or so the books say," she began. "Wait, what books I have never seen nor heard of them" Mystogan said remembering that he never learnt of anything like this. She smiled at him "Those books were all destroyed. The past Kings have wanted to destroy that piece of history" was his reply and Mystogan felt like an idiot.

"Anyway, both sides of the war decided that it was too difficult to continue fighting as huge losses occurred on both sides. So they decided to split Edolus. Of course, back then it wasn't called Edolus, it was called Eden. I believe some books referred to it as the Garden of Eden. Eden was split up into Edom and Edolus. Once it was official, both kingdoms signed a treaty to not wager war on one another." she continued.

"So, we both relied on magic, both being unaware of the other country who was also using the same magic. Therefore leading magic into becoming less and less faster and faster. But if that is the case, why did the Queen request for us to fix it up. The letter implies that the people of Edolus wasted magic abundantly!" Mystogan worked out. "That is true, however from what I heard, people barely use any magic in comparison to the amount the citizens of Edolus use." she shrugged.

"I don't understand, why not allow the other to be aware of the other country!" he exclaimed. "It was a part of the peace treaty. They believed that if we were unaware of each other, there would be less wars over territory. Besides, it is no easy task getting to Edom," she told him. She unrolled the map and showed him the country of Edolus.

Mystogan looked over the map looking for anything out of the ordinary. When he could find none he looked back at Erza puzzled. She began to speak again "If I may Your Majesty" she said and when he didn't say anything she leant over him so that they were a hair's length apart. She pointed to the map and Mystogan could feel her breath ghosting over his cheek.

He felt a blush growing on the side of his neck and his ears began to turn crimson. Knightwalker didn't seem to notice and continued to point things out and Mystogan tried to concentrate. "Notice how Edolus is completely surrounded by water. Most it is unexplored due to legends and myths about sea monsters. Because we are so far away from the nearest shoreline, it is not usually visited at all," she told him evenly.

Her voice was neither patronizing nor mocking but soft and strong as though she were telling a fantastic legend. Mystogan understood agreed to the fact of not visiting the ocean often. "So, is Edom somewhere near the shoreline? Or are they a floating city" he inquired curious about this other land. Knightwalker smiled at him softly with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"No Your Majesty, Edom is no where on land. Edom lies in the greatest depths of the ocean"

**Thank you everyone for being so patient with me for finishing this chapter. I am such a horrible person. And all those people who reviewed, THANK THE WORLD FOR YOU, it really kept me going. High school is really busy and I just came back from a Maths Competition. Yeah. I think that this will be one of the longest stories I have ever written.**

**READ!**

**REVIEW**

**REJOICE that this authoress finally finished.**

**Tell me what you think of Edom!**


End file.
